Kup pan dziecku cegłę
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Cyrk z alergią" |poprzedni = "Nasza własna mumia" |następny = "Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!" }} Nowa zabawka firmy ''Chichot Hieny'', Shimmy Jimmy daje Fineaszowi i Ferbowi pomysł, aby fabryka została zaopatrzona o nowe, i lepsze produkty, tj. Pepe Drewniak - jedna z nowych "wynalazków" chłopców. Dundersztyc planuje, aby zostać bogatym używając do tego swoich własnych mytomatów, które będą przepuszczały i wypuszczały mieszkańców Danville. Fabuła left|200pxOdcinek rozpoczyna się piosenką Shimmy Jimmy. Okazuje się, że Fretka została zatrudniona w sklepie, gdzie sprzedaje się zabawki w centrum handlowym Googolplex. Podczas gdy Fretka mówi przez telefon Stefę, że ma pracę naprzeciwko baru Jeremiasza, szef daje jej kapelusz małpy. Linda przychodzi z chłopcami do Fretki. Mówi do córki żeby zajęła się chłopcami, a ona idzie złożyć reklamacje. Fineasz chce, by znów wykonała swój chichot. Fretka zaczyna krzyczeć, ale szef każe jej się uśmiechać i daje chłopom zabawkę. Fineasz twierdzi, że szybko by mu się znudziła. Fretka mówiąc, czy by wymyślili coś ciekawszego wpada na pomysł. Fineasz obmyślając jaka ma być zabawka, Ferb już coś konstruuje. Potem znika Pepe. Pepe podchodzi do ściany w sklepie z narzędziami, pociąga za jeden z haków. Ściana odwraca się zabierając go do kryjówki. Major Monogram go wita. Informuje go, że Dundersztyc zaczyna kraść cegły przez to w mieście robi się chaos. Pepe rusza na misje. right|200pxW firmie Chichot Hieny dochodzi do sprzeczki. Nowe zabawki już nie bawią dzieci. W tym momencie chłopcy pokazują swoją nową, wymyśloną zabawkę Pepe-drewniak. Jeden z przedstawicieli handlowych pyta czy ma jakieś funkcje. Fineasz odpowiada, że zabawka ich nie ma, ale może być wszystkim. Ferb to udowadnia. Szef, decyduje się na tę zabawkę. Wyrzuca jednego z przedstawicieli, bo nie zgadzał się z owym pomysłem, a na jego miejsce dał innego. Szef mianował chłopców szefami projektu i podwoił im pensję. Fineasz na to, że nie mają pensji. Szef postanawia je potroić. Potem zaprowadza chłopców do hali produkcyjnej. Fineasz twierdzi, że jest za ponuro i postanawia odnowić i ożywić bardziej to miejsce. Jeden z przedstawicieli proponuje chłopcom by nazwać zabawkę Pepe-atomowy-super-mega-dziobak. Fineasz nadal twierdzi, że to zwykły dziobak. Trwa produkcja nowej zabawki Fineasza i Ferba. Przedstawiciel znów proponuje chłopcom jakiś pomysł, a Fineasz nadal twierdzi to samo. Po krótkiej chwili przedstawiciel przedstawia im pomysł Tajny agent Pepe Dziobak. Fineasz pyta czy ma coś innego. Ferb daje mu inny plan. Hasło reklamowe to Pan Pepe Dziobak zabawka potencjalna. Nie robi nic, a nic. Fineasz mu gratuluje i zabawki wysyłają do sklepów. Pepe jest w kryjówce Dundersztyca. Nagle zostaje zamknięty w małym pomieszczeniu z cegieł. Dundersztyc opowiada swój plan. Planuje zbudować wielki mur wokół Danville i pobierać opłaty za wyjazd i wjazd do miasta. Fretka tymczasem ma na sobie nowy kostium, jest to strój dziobaka. Szef każe jej wyjść i załatwiać im więcej klientów. Jeremiasz myli Fretkę z chłopakiem, ponieważ w stroju dziobaka nie widać, że jest ona dziewczyną. Twierdzi, że mogla wziąć prace na zmywaku. Bridgette Oshinomi w wiadomościach pokazuje Fineasza i Ferba i ich nową zabawkę. Fretka widząc ich przy sklepie z telewizją dzwoni do mamy. left|200pxDundersztyc ładuje cegły na ciężarówkę. Pepe uwalnia się, wysuwając jedną cegłę. Dundersztyc i Pepe zaczynają ganiać się po budynkach. Nagle Dundersztyc wpada do fabryki zabawek. Jest przerażony bo wszędzie widzi dziobaki. Pepe schodzi po linie, a Dundersztyc został zapakowany w pudełko razem z zabawkami. Fineasz widząc Pepe jako agenta, krzyczy, że nie tak się umówili. Miało być bez eksperymentów i łapie Pepe i go wyrzuca. Dundersztyc odpływa statkiem a Pepe wraca do domu. W firmie Szef pyta się chłopców czy maja coś innego. Fineasz odpowiada, że idą do domu. Szef twierdzi, że mogą zrobić karierę ale chłopcy wolą iść na obiad. Żegnają się i wychodzą. Szef pyta czy mają coś do zaoferowania inni. Jeden z przedstawicieli handlowych pokazuje cegłę. Szef wpada na pomysł. W domu Fineasz i Ferb jedzą kurczaka i oglądają telewizję. Leci reklama cegły. Fineasz zastanawia się, kto mądry kupi sobie cegłę. Ferb na to, że nią się bawić nie da. Zakończenie Piosenka'' Cegła. Fretka jest ubrana w kostium cegły, zaś w sklepie w którym pracuje, gromadzą się tłumy dzieci, chcących kupić nową zabawkę. Jeremiasz mówi Fretce, że musi nosić w pracy parówkę na głowie i zachwycona dziewczyna stwierdza, że on jeden ją rozumie. Scenariusz ''By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Shimmy Jimmy * Quirky Worky Song * Cegła Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Nuci tańcząc tango z Pepe Drewniakiem Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe podchodzi do ściany w sklepie z narzędziami, pociąga za jeden z haków. Ściana odwraca się zabierając go do kryjówki. '' Dżingiel zła ''Tylko dźwięk dżingla Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Przebudowanie fabryki i dodanie nowych uniformów dla pracowników jest jednym z niewielu pomysłów braci, który nie jest niszczony przez Dundersztyca na końcu odcinka. * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym "Wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić!" nie ma w sobie imienia Ferba. * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Dundersztyc nazywa Pepe "Agentem P", a Major Monogram tylko "Agentem". * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym nie pojawia się ani Izabela, czy Buford z Baljeet'em. * W tym odcinku, Ferb mówi więcej, niż jedną kwestię. Takie same rzeczy zdarzyły się w odcinkach "Przygotuj się na Bettys", "Rozpacz parkuje", "Zaklinacz jaszczurek", czy w filmie Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze. * Ferb wraz z sekretarką podczas prezentacji plakatów mają na sobie trzy outfity, natomiast Fineasz - cztery. Są nimi ich normalne ciuchy, nowe uniformy fabryki, klaun (sekretarka), Sherlock Holmes (Fineasz), doktor John Watson, i fioletowy garnitur inspirowany Willy'm Wonką (Fineasz). * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Fretka ma na sobie kostium dziobaka. Następnym odcinkiem jest "Pepe znosi jajko". Powiązanie z serią * Kiedy chłopcy pracują nad własną zabawką w sklepie z narzędziami w tle słychać windową wersję piosenki Gitchee Gitchee Goo ("Jednostrzałowiec"). * Fretka pierwszy raz występuje w kostiumie dziobaka (później także w "Pepe znosi jajko"). * Bridgette Oshinomi pojawia się ponownie ("Lody z migdałkami"). Aluzje * thumb|Fineasz i Ferb ubrani jak Sherlock Holmes i Doktor Watson Rzeka czekolady w fabryce nawiązuje do książki oraz filmu Charlie i Fabryka Czekolady. * W jednej ze scen chłopcy są przebrani za Sherlocka Holmesa '''i '''Doktora Watsona. * Jedna z zabawek nawiązuje do sceny w której King Kong '''wspina się na szczyt wieżowca. * Dyrektor bez ubrań jest aluzją do '''Nowych Szat Króla * Ubrania robotników nawiązują do Elfów. * Jedna z dziewczynek w reklamie Shimmy Jimmy wygląda jak 'Lilo '''z bajki '''Lilo i Stich. ' Błędy * Ferb nie mógł tańczyć tango z zabawką, która ma ściśle przykręcone ręce i nogi. * Zabawki Pepe Drewniak różniły od tego na plakacie rozmieszczeniem dzioba i pozycją siedzącą zamiast stojącej. * Dziobaki są stekowcami, nie torbaczami. Nawigacja en:Toy to the World